


给我看看你的画

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 夹带私货的小短文(片段？)主盾冬含有少量(微量？)锤基、亚梅、EC、幻红。其实是芽詹。





	给我看看你的画

“Hey, Stevie!”Bucky从背后扑上来时Steve正低着头在他的小本子上涂涂画画。那副小身板根本遮不住摊开了的图画本，急匆匆合上本子的动作过于显眼，窘迫得通红的脸让调皮的好学生起了坏心。Bucky明目张胆地伸出手去，压在小画家的本子上，撒娇般地请求：

“又画了什么东西？给我看看你的画嘛。”

“不……不行。”倔强的金发小子犹豫了一下，扭过头决定不去看发小那双好看得想宝石的眼睛，双手却死死压住膝上的图画本，生怕被这个狡猾的好友抢了去。

Bucky装模作样地哼了一声，同时果断地松开手，却紧贴着Steve身边坐下，目光扫过小豆芽红彤彤的脸颊和耳尖，又落在黑色小短裤上的浅棕色图画本上。Steve把本子捏得死紧，封面都发皱了。真不知道里面画了什么，搞得神神秘秘的。难道是哪个女孩子吗——他的Stevie也终于到了偷偷恋爱的年纪了？Bucky心里酸溜溜的，这回可是真心实意地气呼呼了，重重地“哼”了一下。

Steve压着本子的手没有放松，态度却和缓多了。他转过头去看了看Bucky，又低下头看着自己的本子。封面被弄脏了不少，之前一直不停地搓书角也让它变得皱巴巴的。看起来可不像什么宝物，但它藏了很多秘密。

看到Bucky真的不开心了，Steve又松了口：“别的都可以，就是这个……Bucky，这个不行。”

身后的操场传来了打闹声，Bucky转过身去看了几眼，任由发窘的Steve用蹩脚的方式道歉、想出一些不太实用的方式作为“补偿”。深发色的小男孩转了转他的蓝绿色眼睛，露出了一个狡黠的笑容。他悄悄俯身向前，头压在Steve的肩头，几乎要亲到这个纯情得可爱的小朋友，而Bucky只是感受着这个小男孩突然的僵硬和他开口说话时小身板的颤动——这种反应倒让Bucky心情好了很多：

“你知道吗，Merlin又被Arthur欺负了。”

话题转变过快让Steve愣了一下，和Bucky过于亲近的距离又让他变得不太自在——害羞了——起来。他缩了缩，却躲不掉赖在他肩上的Bucky，只好清了清嗓子装作毫不在意，虽然脸上已经红得像画了浓妆：“Pendragon？我真搞不懂为什么他总是针对Emrys，好几次都把人弄哭了。”

“Merlin是装的啦，谁会真的被那种小把戏吓哭，又不是小女生。”Bucky笑了起来。断断续续的气流打在皮肤上的感觉让Steve变得更加僵硬，脸色又可疑地红了几分。Bucky心情好像变得更加好了，手悄悄地搭在史蒂夫的膝上：“也只有Arthur会想到用那种方式吸引别人注意……”

“菜头。”Steve嘟嘟囔囔着。他瞄了一眼Bucky的手，好像猜到了对方的意图，又把图画本养自己身边带了带，小心地压住。

“当着大家的面会骂他‘白痴’、‘菜头’，但是心里怎么想就不知道啦。”Bucky没有去抢Steve的本子，又开始说起了别人，“这是不是有点像另一个人？”

“像谁？”

“Thor的宝贝弟弟呗。”

“Loki？为什么？”Steve认真想了想，好像不明白他们两个人究竟有什么相似的地方，“Emrys感觉好相处多了，Loki的话……不，我不太了解他。”

“……”

“Bucky你刚刚说什么？”

“我说，Merlin那么好的话你就跟他过吧，我去找Arthur玩算了。”Bucky一字一句认认真真地说，“反正我觉得Arthur也挺好。”

“不行！他……Pendragon他会欺负你的！”Steve把Bucky当真了，紧张得几乎跳起来，“Emrys就经常被他欺负——”

“Merlin告诉我他还挺喜欢Arthur的。你别告诉其他人哦。”Bucky说，拍拍Steve的肩膀好好安抚了一下反应过激的好友，“Loki倒是挺烦他哥的，榆木脑袋。”

“Thor又做了什么？”

“他去问Loki怎么跟别人表白才更好。”

“然后……？”Steve不明白这有什么问题，“Loki挺擅长这个的，不是吗？”

“Steve，我也很擅长这个。”Bucky笑着说，“但是希望你不要问我这种问题，不然我会跟你绝交的。”

“我才……”Steve的脸又红了，说话的声音越来越小，越来越听不清，“不会问你……”

“你知道Loki喜欢Thor吧？”Bucky盯着Steve略有松动的手指，随口说，“虽然他一直说‘很讨厌哥哥’、‘Thor太蠢’之类的话，但是他没有大家以为的那么讨厌Thor。”

“嗯，Thor也很喜欢Loki。”

“那不一样——”Bucky悄悄抬起了手。

“那当然不一样。Thor之前烦了很久应该怎么跟Loki表白，Sam建议他直接去问Loki……”Steve摇了摇头，叹了口气，“Thor说他还以为Loki也喜欢他……看来是失败了。”

“什么？”Bucky吃了一惊，缩回手。

Steve眯起眼睛看着前方。刚刚从教学楼里走出来的Wanda和一直在门口等着她的的Vision悄悄牵起手，慢慢悠悠地向前走。橘红色的夕阳照射下，地上留下了两个越拖越长的影子，双手紧握着，好像熔铸在一起永远也分不开了，小男孩空出一只手，悄悄地覆上Bucky搭在他腿上的手，又不敢收紧，不敢真的牵手。

“我得告诉Loki。”Steve听见Bucky在念叨。他低下头，看着自己的手和Bucky的手，莫名其妙觉得心满意足。

“Erik最近有来找Charles吗？”Bucky毫不在意Steve的手，静静放在他的大腿上任由这个傻小孩摸个够，“怎么感觉好久没看到Erik了，我都开始想念他做的运动场模型了。”

当时谁随口一说要是Erik Lensherr能把整个运动场搬过来，他就能进校门找Charles老师。怎么也没想到隔天这个男人就碰着金属制成的运动场模型在门口等着了，在围观人群中看到Charles时，一脸严肃的男人露出了喜悦得过分夸张的笑容，乍一看倒是挺吓人的。

“那个模型他只带来过一次。”之后就被珍藏在美术室里了。Steve瞄了一眼满脸崇拜的表情的Bucky，这回倒轮到他觉得不爽了，“你要是喜欢，我可以把整个运动场画下来给你。”

“不是那么一回事，”Bucky想了想，又故意说，“画只有一面，模型的话是立体的。你又不会做模型，Steve，画一个运动场跟做一个模型差很远呢。”

“……”Bucky看到金发小子鼓了鼓腮帮子，“这几天都是Lensherr开车送Xavier老师上学的。”

“噢。”

“Xavier每天都一副睡眠不足的样子。”小豆芽红得像一只煮熟的螃蟹。这种隐晦的回答过后他再也说不出什么，Bucky好像吃了一惊，什么也没说出来。

大概过了很久很久，久到Steve以为自己睡着了、做了一个关于Bucky的美梦。深发色的男孩突然拉住了他的肩膀，帮着他转了转身。Steve看到那双他喜欢了那么多年的眼睛，那张他熟悉又爱得不行的脸，舔的水亮的嘴唇像极了果冻，让人迫不及待地想要咬一口。Steve觉得自己的心脏在疯狂跳动，每一下都是为了这个他偷偷画了这么多画像的男孩。

Bucky的脸变得越来越多——越来越近，Steve紧张得闭上了眼睛，期待地半张着嘴。

可什么也没有发生。胸前紧紧抱着的图画本被这个惯偷顺走，得手后一蹦一跳地往外跑，还一边用着胜利者的得意语气炫耀般说：

“你Bucky哥哥还是你Bucky哥哥！不让看我也拿到了哦，纯情的Stevie。”

Steve愣了一下，立刻撑起身去追逐得意忘形的Bucky。

“你不能看！快还给我，Bucky！”

“我才不。”Bucky回头对着Steve做了个鬼脸，匆匆地翻了一下。

每一页都是Bucky Barnes。每一寸空白都被这个男孩的画像填满了，不知道Steve是什么时候看到的，不知道他什么时候动笔写下来的，但它们就是这样，在本人毫不知情的情况下被一笔一划描摹到白纸上。

身后被撞了一下，本子飞到了不远处，被风吹的纸页哗哗作响，不停翻动。两个小男孩在草坪上转了几个圈，最后都带了一身泥灰和草叶。

Steve撑起身，看着被他压在身下的、满脸通红的好友，情不自禁地俯下身听凭本能地啃咬起Bucky的嘴唇。

“画里都是你。”Steve喘着气抓起Bucky的手，让同样气喘吁吁的小男孩感受自己狂跳的心脏。

“这里也都是你，Buck。”


End file.
